Blenders and food processors are household appliances commonly used to blend, mix, chop, and otherwise process drinks and/or foods. A conventional blender typically has a container with an opening for receiving the liquid or food to be processed. The container has a blade assembly with blades for processing the content in the container. To operate the blender, the container is mounted on a base having a motor that is configured to drive an impeller. The container is mounted on the base by coupling the blade assembly to the impeller. When the motor is activated, it drives the impeller so as to turn the blades to process the content in the container. Typically, the blender can be operated according to various functions selected by the user.
A critical aspect of preparing food or drink is to correctly process the content according to a prescribed recipe. In following a recipe, however, a problem that commonly occurs is the inaccurate or erroneous weighing of ingredients. The problem is often exacerbated when it is necessary to adjust the ratio of the ingredients in a recipe. For example, it is often necessary to scale up or scale down the proportions of ingredients or adjust the proportions if a mistake is made in adding too much of a certain ingredient. Accordingly, there is a need for a system to facilitate the accurate measurement of ingredients for processing in blenders or food processors.
Further, it is common nowadays to use mobile devices, such as smartphones or tablets, to pull a recipe from the Internet. There are often various iterations of a particular recipe based on feedback from different users. Accordingly, there is a need for a system to facilitate the accurate measurement of ingredients for executing a recipe that can interactive with mobile devices.